Truth or Dare: a characters nightmare
by Yami the Outcast
Summary: This a classic Truth or Dare involving my favorite fandoms. Includes: Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Black Butler, Kingdom Hearts, Avengers, Mortal instruments, maybe some Hetalia in the future, and many more! Rated T because I don't know what kind of dares people will suggest.


Open to what appears to be a cozy living room, but much bigger with beanbag chairs and a ridiculously large couch. A girl with violet hair and green eyes walks in,

"Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Truth or Dare: a characters nightmare. I'll be your host, Yami the Outcast!" *gestures to the door she came out of* "and here's my co-host, Twyla!" A girl with white and blue streaked hair and violet eyes walks in, "Hello world!" she waves to the audience.

"Please give a warm welcome to today's victims' guests from the famous world of Demigods and Monsters, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and the bad-boy supreme-, Leo Valdez!"

*Crowd cheers*

Twyla: "Bad-boy supreme? How much did he pay you to say that?"

Yami: "Pay me? How could you think such a thing!?" *Rips off shirt to reveal an orange shirt with "Team Leo" on it*

Leo: "I don't know whether to be scared or offer you an autograph."

Nico: "Shut up Valdez so I can get this over with"

Yami: "Alright mister dark and scary, ON TO THE DARES!"

Annabeth: "But isn't this Truth or Dare?"

Twyla: "Yeah, but we've currently got only two dares and one truth," *pulls out paper* "let's see…, we have our dear friend lalalala1 wanting someone to walk over broken glass."

Percybeth: "NOT ME!"

Yami: "Hm… I guess we leave it up to fate," *Pulls name out of random hat* "And the first dare goes to… (This is actually how I chose who would go first) Nico!"

Nico: "WHAT!? I am not walking on broken glass!"

Twyla: "there is another option if you don't want to do the dare..." *creepy face*

Nico: "what is it?"

Yami: "you can walk on broken glass or…." *grabs Will by the arm* "Go into the closet with Will!" *Opens random closet*

Percy: "what's with all the random items popping up?"

Yami: "You are in my mind palace. Whatever I want can happen in here, including Solangelo stuff!"

Nico: "…" *Walks into the closet*

Yami &amp; Twyla: *fangirling*

Leo: "Okay, these two are starting to scare me."

Twyla: "And while those two are in there, we've got another dare for…. Leo!"

Leo: "You aren't gonna have me make out with anyone are you? Cause I'd hate to try and explain this to Calypso later…"

Twyla: "no, this is a dare from Yami. She wants to hear you sing "Radioactive"."

Percy: "Hades no! You can't be serious!"

Annabeth: *looks Percy in the eye* "We survived Tartarus. I know we can survive this."

Yami: *walks over and plugs in karaoke machine* "Start singing hot-head!"

Leo: "hot head? That's the best you could think of?" *takes microphone* "you asked for this." *starts singing*

Twyla: *grabs couch pillow* "Gods! MAKE IT STOP!" *rips open pillow and crams stuffing in ears*

Percy: "can I have some of that?"

Twyla: "here" *hands stuffing*

Annabeth: *covering ears* "Forget Tartarus! This is torture!"

Yami: *singing along* "Welcome to the new age. To the new age. Welcome to the new age…"

Solangelo: *comes out of closet*

Nico: "Who's strangling a cat in here!?"

Will: "This is an insult to musicians everywhere!"

*song suddenly stops*

Leo: "hey! Who killed the music?"

Twyla: *looks around innocently* "I don't know…."

Yami: "Kill-joy."

Percybeth + Solangelo: *giving looks of gratitude*

Yami: "well, like I said, we have one truth from Oracle of Awesomeness."

Leo: "nice username."

Yami: "Percy, explain your first impression of every person playing."

Percy: "Uh-uh… Pass?"

Twyla: "no."

Yami: *whispers in ear*

Twyla: "Spill your guts or remove your pants."

Leo: *ROFL*

Percy: O/O "Um… Annabeth? I thought you were an extremely hot girl who I'd never have the courage to ask out." *grins nervously* "Nico, I thought you were as annoying as Apollo. Way to cutesy and hyper."

Nico: *clenches fists as death- aura surrounds him*"…"

Twyla: "Woah death-boy! Calm yo tits!"

Yami: "The rules state you can't kill him. He's too loved by the fangirls."

Will: "Nico…"

Nico: "…fine…" *goes to the emo corner*

Yami: "Noo! Don't get all emo on us!"

Percy: "Uhh… should I go on?"

Will: *goes over to comfort Nico*

Twyla: "just do Leo"

Percy: "Leo…my first impression of you…. Was right on the spot."

Leo: "Stereotypical much?"

Yami: "Eh, that smirk is a dead giveaway. Twyla, do the outro!"

Twyla: *sigh* "This has been 'Truth or Dare: a characters nightmare' Yami owns none of these characters and would like to remind you to please read, review, and leave your own Truth or Dare for the next chapter. See ya!  
Pecybeth, Solangelo, + Leo: "Bye!"

**I'm sorry if this sucks or if the characters seem sort of OOC. I need some Truth or Dares that aren't just for PJO. If you want a crossover chapter, all you need to do is ask. I chose not to do a major crossover because I like way too many fandoms for that to work well. **

**Next Chapter: Avengers!...and Loki… Assemble! **


End file.
